


От страданий до радости...

by ilera



Category: Ancient History RPF
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, One chapter – one fanfic, Pre-Slash, несколько драбблов под одной шапкой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Долго ли выдержит Аттик полные страданий письма друга?
Relationships: Marcus Tullius Cicero/Titus Pomponius Atticus





	1. Chapter 1

Аттик в очередной раз получил от Цицерона слезное письмо. Из него выходило, что Цицерону плохо, что никто его не понимает, молодежь насмехается, а из Рима приходят мрачные вести о его семье. Жена, дескать, проводит все дни на виллах друзей, потому что собственную виллу Цицерона разграбил и поджег злодей Клодий. 

"... И даже ты, мой самый любимый, самый верный друг, что всегда так обо мне беспокоился, покинул бедного Цицерона в минуту отчаянья. О, как изменчива дружба!..." И все в таком же духе. Уже неделю Аттик получал подобные письма, полные смертельных страданий его друга. Он даже грозился покончить жизнь самоубийством.

Что на этот раз случилось? — думал Аттик. В прошлый раз ему не здоровилось и стали мерещиться всякие беды. Насмотревшись на эти беды (которые имели вполне материальную форму в глазах больного Цицерона), у него возникла идея нового философского труда. Эту замечательную идею он изложил Аттику в длинном письме, которое заканчивалось словами "все плохо, но твоими молитвами я держусь. Люби меня". Аттик в ответном письме похвалил Цицерона за его плодотворность и закончил: "Храм Юпитера уже погребен под моими дарами. Люблю".

На этот раз Аттик решил лично навестить Цицерона. К его удивлению, дом был в полном порядке, сам же великий оратор благоухал и пел, раскрыв гостю дружеские объятья. Из дома слышались радостные голоса и смех. 

— Аттик, ты нашел свободную минутку и выбрался к несчастному другу! Ты даже не представляешь, как я скучал, как мне не хватало наших увлекательных бесед, наших прогулок под сенью этих прекрасных колонн. 

— Я же их тебе и привез из Греции.

— Они чудесны, просто чудесны! Воистину мой дом напоминает греческую гимназию.

Цицерон уцепил Аттика за локоть и потащил в сад. 

— Ты написал мне вчера письмо, из которого я понял, что ты очень несчастен, но должен сказать, ты выглядишь вполне здоровым и веселым.

И правда, Цицерон так и светился счастьем: глаза его весело сверкали, губы улыбались, а тога вторила всем движениям его тела. 

— Ты и прав и не прав, Помпоний. Вчера я был в глубокой депрессии: так меня огорчила невозможность приобрести картину. Ты только представь себе пейзаж, дышащий временами героев...

— Цицерон...

— Так вот, какой-то сенатор умудрился перекупить ее за бОльшую цену, хотя продавец убедил меня, что картина будет моей.

— Ты должен был обратиться ко мне, я бы все устроил наилучшим образом, ты знаешь. Впрочем, продолжай. 

— Позже я написал тебе письмо, о котором ты говоришь, и мне стало гораздо лучше. "У моего друга Аттика много более замечательных картин, — подумал я. — Так неужели он откажет мне в возможности посмотреть на сии творения искусства?" Так я решил, Помпоний, и пригласил гостей. Они полностью согласны: незачем грустить по такому пустяковому поводу. "В конце концов, ты обладаешь многими дарами, которых нет у того сенатора, — сказали они мне. — Твое красноречие не сравнится ни с чьим". Я, конечно, возразил, ибо великий Красс Оратор обладал такими талантами, что в сравнении с ним я никто.

— Ты же знаешь, что это неправда, — возразил Аттик, понимая, что Цицерону просто хочется услышать похвалу. — Народ Рима никого не любит больше тебя, только тебе они поют дифирамбы на Форуме, только к тебе они идут за помощью, если их обвиняют в преступлениях.

Цицерон покраснел от удовольствия. 

— А вот всю неделю что ты писал мне скорбные письма?

— Если бы я их не писал, ты бы не приехал и не обрадовал бы меня своим приятным обществом. 

Аттик только вздохнул. Цицерон же начал болтать о том, о сем, не замолкая ни на минуту. Аттик отвлекся от содержания речи, вслушиваясь в необыкновенные переливы голоса Цицерона, вглядываясь в его светящееся лицо. Чирикали птички, так что иногда Аттик не мог разобрать, где голос Цицерона, а где птичек.   
Так они провели весь день, совершенно забыв о других гостях (которые, будем честными, совсем не скучали).


	2. Chapter 2

Цицерон любил жаловаться на судьбу, посылая каждый день письма Аттику. Так и так, говорил, все плохо, никто меня не любит, даже ты меня забыл. И каждый день Аттик писал ему в ответ, что все будет хорошо, что он его помнит и волнуется. Как-то Цицерон отошел от мрачных тем и порадовал Аттика новой покупкой. Как же он удивился, получив в ответ обычное письмо Аттика с сочувствиями и уверениями в любви. Оказалось, что Аттик даже не читал последних писем друга.  
— Я был уверен, что ты вновь жалуешься на жизнь, — оправдывался он, краснея. — Пойми, у меня сейчас так много дел, что я просто забываю читать твои письма.  
Цицерон не долго дулся на Аттика, и вскоре все пошло, как обычно: Цицерон посылал жалостливые письма, а Аттик его утешал.

***

Иногда Аттик чувствовал себя нянькой Цицерона. Практичный и дальновидный, он следил за покупками Цицерона, каждый раз добиваясь для него скидок, волновался за его самочувствие, успокаивал и отговаривал от глупых политических затей. Но больше всего Аттика нервировали и выводили из себя жалобы Цицерона. Цицерон, пользуясь добротой Аттика, часто плакался ему в тогу, доводя иногда друга до белого каления.  
— Не надо, не утешай меня, Помпоний, я конченный человек.  
Аттик тогда доказывал, что все не так плохо, на что Цицерон укорял его в черствости. Стоило только Аттику сказать, что Цицерон преувеличивает, или, не дай бог, что он надоел ему своими жалобами, как Цицерон опрокидывал ему на голову каскад обвинений, потом разражался слезами и пенял на лживость дружеских чувств Аттика. В результате Аттику приходилось успокаивать оратора, после чего Цицерон веселел и уходил от друга в радостном настроении.

***

После того, как Цицерон раскрыл заговор Катилины (заговорщики и Цезарь были против), он говорил об этом со всеми друзьями, упоминал о своей победе в каждой беседе.  
— Я спас римскую республику, народ благодаря мне сохранил свою свободу, а Италия — независимость от тирана.  
Его друзья начинали хвалить Цицерона, но Цицерон довольно улыбался и говорил:  
— Не надо благодарностей. Единственное, что мне дорого — это республика. Ее спасение — вот самая большая благодарность для консула.  
Друзья же продолжали его хвалить, а Цицерон довольно улыбался.


End file.
